


Riding Sargent Barnes

by Marvelfan227



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, bucky has thick thighs that the reader wants to ride, don’t read, horrible grammer, if you are going to complain, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 07:29:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13519419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan227/pseuds/Marvelfan227
Summary: okay but thigh riding on bucky’s thickkkkk thighs yes pls





	Riding Sargent Barnes

 

When you proposed the idea of you riding his thigh Bucky was taken aback but didn’t reject the idea. Back in Bucky’s day the woman he was in a relationship with were never vocal about what they wanted when it came to sex. He always had to guess what they wanted but with you it was totally opposite. You were always vocal about what you wanted in bed and last night you told him you wanted to ride his thick thighs. Bucky gave you a funny look when you told him about riding his thigh but when you explained that feeling you got when your pussy rubbing up against a thick thigh he agreed to try it out the next time around.

Lucky for you the opportunity popped up the following day when Bucky’s mission got cancelled. It was something about having the wrong information so they postponed it for next week. The minute Bucky called you up to tell you his mission was cancelled and told you he wanted to do what you guys discussed you yelled into the phone and told him to stop by when he wanted. Bucky didn’t want to come off desperate so he waited until noon to stop and wore his old war uniform. He knew you got turned on every time you saw photos of him when he wore the uniform and expressed how much you wanted him to wear it during sex.

* * *

 

Once he was ready he drove you your apartment and rehearsed what he was going to say. The minute you opened the door though he completely blanked and said the first thing that came to mind. “May I come in?”

“Of course you can Sargent Barnes, come on in” you openly checked him out before you looked up at him “I’m almost done getting ready, why don’t you come on in?” Bucky nodded and went to sit down on your couch. Bucky waited patiently on your couch for ten minutes before you walked out wear a black and silver pushup bra and matching panties for Bucky. “What do you think Sargent Barnes?”

“Jesus fucking Christ” Bucky whispered and watched you strut your way over to him “you look fucking gorgeous darling”.

“Thank you Sargent” you laughed innocently before you got on your knees “are you sure you want to wear your uniform while I ride you? I get really wet when I ride someone’s thigh.”

Bucky’s breath hitched at your words and found himself staring at your breasts “I’m sure darling. Now get up here and do your thing.”

“aye aye Sargent” you saluted him and stood up “do you want me to keep these on or off?” You motioned towards your bra and panties.

“Off. As much as I love them, I love seeing you naked more.” Bucky licked his lips as he watched you remove your bra and panties. “Come here darling.”

Without saying another word you walked up to Bucky and straddled his left thigh. A sigh escaped your lips when your pussy made contact with Bucky’s clothed thigh “thank you for doing this for me Sargent, I promise you’ll enjoy this as well” you whispered against Bucky’s lips before you kissed him and started to slowly move.

Bucky tried to stay calm while you did your thing but he couldn’t help but whimper every time you went a little faster “oh god you know how much I love when you do that” Bucky groaned when he felt you biting his neck and felt your juices on his pants.

“That’s why I did it, I want you to enjoy this as much as I am” you commented before you tilted your head back and started riding Bucky’s thigh as fast as you could “Bucky Bucky Bucky Bucky ! ! !” you chanted and caused Bucky’s cock to become painfully erected.

Holding your waist Bucky felt like he was going to cum in his pants as he watched your breast jiggle. “Oh doll you look so fuck hot”. Bucky let go of your waist and wrapped his arms around your naked body and encouraged you to go faster.

As time passed your cries grew louder and louder until you were practically screaming Bucky’s name. Bucky alternated sucking on your nipples while you inches closer to your orgasm. Not being able to hold back anymore you came hard “YES YES YES OH MY GOD BUCKY ! ! !” You yelled as you continued to move until your orgasm went away.

“That was so fucking beautiful darling” Bucky felt like he died because he was able to get you off without using his cock.

After he was sure you were fully satisfied Bucky motioned for you to stand up. “What’s wrong?” you asked but Bucky didn’t respond, instead he grabbed your hand and dragged you towards your bedroom. “Where are we going Sargent?” You giggled.

“To your room so I can have my way with you” Bucky leaned in and kissed you deeply before you stumbled into your room where you guys had sex with him still wearing his uniform.

 


End file.
